Single cup coffee dispensers such as a Keurig® coffee maker are becoming increasingly popular. Typically, single cup coffee dispensers require a coffee pod or coffee capsule. A coffee capsule generally includes pre-ground coffee secured within a relatively small disposable container adapted to provide a single cup of coffee when used with a single cup coffee dispenser. However, storing the plurality of coffee capsules can be burdensome. The quantity of coffee capsules to be stored and readily accessible, along with the varieties of coffee and/or flavoring on labels that need to be easily seen, make effectively and efficiently storing coffee capsules arduous.
Prior art products include wire rack storage devices, for example. The problem with these types of storage devices is that they take up valuable shelf and/or cabinet space. Hence, a better apparatus and method to store coffee capsules remains a long felt need for owners of single cup coffee dispensers.